Drop's of Jupiter
by The-Real-Kakashi
Summary: You thought he loved her he thought she didn't know...but he's rong SasukeIno SakuraOC


Hey everyone This is my First Fanfic and its also a song fic of my favourite song _Drop's of Jupiter by** Train**_ this story is about Sakura about how much she loves Sasuke and also she cuts herself but some boy that she secretly loved in the past comes back and makes her fall in love with him all over again and to let you know I like Sakura really I don't like to make her sad at all and to let you know in this story she finds love

Pairing's: Sasuke/Ino Sakura/OC

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but my character is here and he belongs to me.

' I thought he loved me I thought he cared for me I thought he had a heart…'

Alone sitting on a bed was Sakura a girl that is always happy and joyful around people a girl that would smile everytime you said something to her a girl….that was in love

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

"He Said he LOVED me he said he CARED for me instead He goes to that Ino-Pig"

The man that she Loved the man that Cared for her the man that said he even Loved her

Turned on her for the Blonde haired Blue eyed girl called Ino the girl that Sakura thought was her friend her BEST friend the FRIEND that she thought was her Friend….but the Blonde haired blue eyed girl only used her to get to Sasuke…..

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven overrated_

The Pink Haired Green eyed girl looks at her pillow with sadness and sorrow

She grabs the pillow and throws it to the ground and under the pillow was a knife alittle one but sharp she grabs the knife and brings it over to her arm and slits at her arm alittle loveing the pain it made her feel but the knob on her door started to turn and she quickly looked over she knew she was busted now

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss while you were looking at yourself out there_

A boy with Blueish Blackish hair Crimson red eyes and looks alittle bit like Sasuke opens the door and sees what Sakura was doing

"Kazuma!"

"S-S-Sakura…w-what are you Doing!"

The Crimson eyed boy looked at her with sadness and walked over to her and took the knife away

"Sakura what are you doing to yourself?"

"I…didn't know that you would ever come back…"

The boy looked at her with sadness and anger

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_She check's out Mozart while she does tae-bo_

_Remins me that there's time to grow, hey, hey_

The pink haired green eyed girl look'd at him with tear stained cheek's

The boy sat down next to her and looked at her….but with just sadness

" I only went to the village in the mist because of my family….they didn't want me in Konoha "

"….Why didn't you tell me?..."

" I was scared"

…"Well…I was scared that you didn't Love me….. if you told me I wouldn't have worried and I wouldn't have gone to him"

_Now that she's Back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afaid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did_

_Land_

_Tell me did the Wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the night of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for your self you there_

He Looked at her and he picked her up slightly and put her on his lap and held her lightly he let her cry he let her let out all her Sadness and sorrow and with her he cryed he was happy that he had her back but sad that he left her alone he loved her with all his heart and never ment to hurt her at all

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're_

_Wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze fried romance five hour_

_Phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

She stopped crying and looked at him and rapped her arms around him and he did the same they were both in sadness, anger, hatred, sorrow and Love but never got to be together but now . . . there together there happy there in love . . . and now they are One.

_Tell me did the Wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to Milky Way to see the lights all Faded_

_And that heaven is overrated._

I hope you liked my first story also Kazuma is my Character and he's 14 years old he was friends with Sakura when they were younger but he left without saying good bye but this story is for a friend a mine cause she likes Sakura/OC fic's also he has the same colored eyes as Kurenai and NO he's NOT related to her well I hope you R&R Plz! ( Read and Review )


End file.
